Le Fay
by Janie3
Summary: Two worlds collide. If it's not stopped, chaos is inevitable.
1. Notes

As co-writer of this fic, and a Vampire Diaries obsessee..I'd just like to say that for anyone in the future who may post a review to this fanfiction.. I respect anyone's opinions, really..But understand that people change; therefore, the characters are liable to change as well..The YA restrictions of LJ Smith's originals disabled her to give them the proper depth and emotions the characters can have..So we're showing them a bit more grown up..If anyone has ever read River's Signet Trilogy (though now there's 8), she does a wonderfully fantastic job of doing just that..They literally come to life, all of them, and have such a 3D aspect to their lives that they could be your next-door neighbors..(http://w.draknetfree.com/sylvan/signet/signet.html) I suggest you go there, she has a great explanation as to how people may change and how she does so with the VD characters..(Not to mention an incredible series).  
  
I would also like to make it clear that I do NOT respect nor tolerate abusive flames..(As I'm sure my co-writer agrees with)..So please, if you are going to take the time to review, make it a critique with CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM..Thank you.  
  
Janie  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Liked this? Feel free to read our other fanfics:  
  
Serious fanfiction:  
  
* Coping  
  
Humorous fanfiction:  
  
* Fruit Baskets, Straightjackets and Italian Vampires…You figure it out ^  
  
* The Orange and Banana War ^  
  
* Short Complex ^  
  
* Shrink ^  
  
* Sweet Dreams ^^  
  
^ = You should read in the given order  
  
^^ = Not part of the series made up of the 4 previous stories, but is a comedy  
  
Fanfiction written only by me:  
  
Serious:  
  
* A Second Chance  
  
* Just One Night  
  
* Mistakes Are Made  
  
* Questions  
  
* Silent Reminiscence  
  
* Together At Last  
  
* Troubles In Eternity  
  
* Moonlight  
  
Humorous:  
  
* Damon Gets Dressed 


	2. Default Chapter

Title: Le Fay (1/?)  
  
Author: Janie and Bunny   
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: Vampire Diaries 1-4  
  
Warnings: profanity, sex scences, possible violence.  
  
Disclaimers: We don't own the Vampire Diaries. They belong to LJ Smith.  
  
If we owned them, we would have a shit load of French Vanilla. ^_^ Our  
  
own original characters, however, belong to us. Please don't use em.  
  
They don't deserve the abuse.  
  
Summary: Two worlds collide, and unless it can be stopped, chaos is  
  
inevitable.  
  
Notes: Uh. Feedback! FEED. BACK. Feedback = a happy pair.   
  
Prologue:  
  
         There was a whisper in the darkness of the bedroom, his name  
  
against his lips. Gentle hands threaded through silky strands of black  
  
that brushed against her bare skin. Her lips captured his again in  
  
another deepened kiss, and her tongue briefly brushed over his lips. A  
  
moan escaped from him as her hands drew him down, his kisses moving  
  
along her lavender scented skin, pausing, lingering over the softness of  
  
her chest. And his hands sought to memorize every inch of her body. Her  
  
own hands slid along his back as his fingertips glided over the curve of  
  
her hips. Hands gripped his shoulders as he entered her, and he murmured  
  
her name against her neck, offering a teasing nip to the soft skin.   
  
           
  
         She pushed herself up against him, and he held her close to his  
  
body. Another moan, louder this time, as her nails dug into the skin of  
  
his shoulders, and he moved faster.   
  
           
  
         "Elena." he repeated.      
  
           
  
         Her legs lifted and wrapped around his waist. He drove in again  
  
and again, and their breathing grew erratic. She tried to call out his  
  
name but found she couldn't, only managing a guttural moan as her back  
  
arched again.  
  
           
  
          She moved against him, nearing her climax. He shifted and  
  
brought his mouth to meet hers again, lightly catching her bottom lip  
  
between his teeth. Tightening her legs around him, she felt him shiver.  
  
           
  
         They gasped against each other's lips, feeling their bodies  
  
near the edge. Another fluid motion and -  
  
           
  
    Stefan blinked. Suddenly, his eyes no longer beheld his lover,  
  
but a vast, rolling plain of green grass. Hills loomed before him, and  
  
the sun-filled sky was a beautiful and blue. But Stefan didn't want the  
  
blue sky and green landscape. He wanted to be back in his bed with  
  
Elena. _Badly._  
  
    The scene shifted, and Stefan grew even more confused. A forest  
  
appeared, and out of the trees leapt a brilliantly white horse, its  
  
hooves pounding on the earth. Shock filled Stefan; a long, pointed horn  
  
rested on the horse's forehead.   
  
    _A unicorn?_ Stefan thought. _What on earth?_  
  
    The image blurred, and suddenly a dragon flew at Stefan,  
  
breathing fire into his eyes. He panicked, trying to shield himself, but  
  
he could not move, and he did not feel a thing when the fire reached his  
  
eyes.   
  
    Another flash, and Stefan saw a crowd standing in awe before a  
  
river. The people were pointing at the water and staring, whispering  
  
amongst themselves. A fin suddenly broke the surface of the water, and a  
  
moment later, a girl peeked her head out from beneath the surface.   
  
    More and more images dashed before his eyes, and Stefan found  
  
his confusion strangely outweighing his agitation.   
  
    _This is getting ridiculous...To be torn out of my bed for  
  
this..._  
  
    The scene stopped. A woman stood before him, and Stefan was  
  
ashamed to admit that he found her to be stunningly beautiful. Her hair  
  
was silken and long, tumbling waves of ebony. Flowers crowned her head,  
  
strung together in a delicate halo. Her skin was smooth and pale, her  
  
cheeks pink and her full lips rosy. She wore a thin, airy gown of  
  
silvery blue, and it billowed out behind her with the breeze. Her eyes  
  
were a gleaming silver color, a hint of blue weaved within their depths.  
  
    Her face was solemn, her eyes focused directly on Stefan. She  
  
looked sad, almost.   
  
    "I need your help," she whispered softly. Her voice sounded like  
  
silver bells, sweet, and yet her sadness pervaded into the sound. "The  
  
world of magick has begun to overlap the mortal realm, and if we do not  
  
stop it, the consequences will be disastrous. A great evil is  
  
approaching, and I cannot stop it alone.  
  
    "I leave the choice to you. Whether you help me or not is your  
  
own device. Should you decide to aid me in my quest, come to this place;  
  
come to Ireland. There, you will find what you need to lead you here."  
  
    "And if I don't? Just what could happen?" Stefan heard himself  
  
asking, surprising himself.  
  
    "Chaos."  
  
    She blurred, and it was Elena beneath him again, her eyes wide.  
  
He gasped as they tumbled unexpectedly over the edge into ecstasy.   
  
    They shivered violently against one another, grasping each  
  
other, holding on tightly. Stefan's eyes clenched shut, confusion  
  
swarming his mind.   
  
    "Elena." he began, trying to phrase his thoughts. "Did you.?"  
  
    "You saw it, too?" Elena whispered, her eyes filling with  
  
relief.  
  
    Stefan nodded, toying absently with a strand of her hair. "What  
  
an awful moment to be yanked out of your body."  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	3. part 1

Title: Le Fay (1/?)  
  
Author: Janie and Bunny  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: Vampire Diaries 1-4  
  
Warnings: profanity, sex scences, possible violence.  
  
Disclaimers: We don't own the Vampire Diaries. They belong to LJ Smith.  
  
If we owned them, we would have a shit load of French Vanilla. ^_^ Our  
  
own original characters, however, belong to us. Please don't use em.  
  
They don't deserve the abuse.  
  
Summary: Two worlds collide, and unless it can be stopped, chaos is  
  
inevitable.  
  
Notes: Uh. Feedback! FEED. BACK. Feedback = a happy pair.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
    The bar came into focus, and Damon shook his head to clear it.  
  
He was bewildered and a bit annoyed, but his vision was cleared, and he  
  
could hear his new companion complaining about his lack of attention.  
  
    Damon abandoned the girl, to her outrage. After all, she was  
  
only dinner. And his appetite was suddenly gone.  
  
    Taking the shape of a bird, Damon soared into the sky, unsure of  
  
what to do. If he called Stefan, his brother might think he'd finally  
  
lost it. But if his intuition was right.  
  
    Damon thought briefly of a bouncy little psychic he might call,  
  
but he immediately dismissed the thought. He had no time to waste on a  
  
hyper and smitten teenager. Yes, he'd toyed with the idea of  
  
entertaining himself in those red curls, but it was ridiculous to deal  
  
with a child like Bonnie McCollough as anything more than a game and  
  
possible midnight snack.  
  
    The hotel came into view, and Damon landed on the balcony  
  
outside his room. He shifted back to human form slowly, and his hands  
  
slid the door open.  
  
    The room was dark, but Damon could see just fine. He traveled  
  
over to the bed and sat down. Beside it was a night table, and on it  
  
rested a telephone. Hesitating for a moment, he lifted the receiver. He  
  
dialed the number - one he'd "found" with the help of a computer genius  
  
- and listened to it ring. One. two. thr-  
  
    "Hello?" the voice murmured. It was so familiar to Damon, one  
  
he'd never forget. He instantly wished he hadn't called.   
  
    "Hello, little brother," he said plainly. "I trust you're well?"  
  
    He could hear Stefan breathing heavily, as though his brother  
  
were controlling some emotion raging against him. He could hear another  
  
muffled voice in the background, and he waited with a smirk for his  
  
brother to reply.  
  
    "What is it, Damon?" Stefan asked, his voice quiet.  
  
    "You know, brother, such a greeting won't improve our strained  
  
relationship."  
  
    "Strained?" Stefan repeated with a small laugh. "I don't think  
  
strained is the word for it, Damon."  
  
    "I do believe you're right. Now, tell me. Did you happen to have  
  
a rather strange daydream just now?"  
  
    He heard Stefan's breath catch, and for some reason, the image  
  
of his brother's cheeks reddening filled Damon's mind.  
  
    "So Elena and I aren't the only ones seeing unicorns and dragons  
  
in the middle of -" the person in the background cleared her throat  
  
loudly, and Stefan caught himself, but it was too late. Damon had quite  
  
the picture of what had happened. He chuckled softly.  
  
    "So, we both were interrupted at. inopportune times, shall we  
  
say?" Damon asked.   
  
    Stefan ignored that. "Are you going to go?"   
  
    "Go where? To Ireland? Of course not. I have better things to do  
  
with my time. Or, rather, better people to do with my time," Damon  
  
replied, a small grin flashing on his lips.  
  
    He could practically hear Stefan's eyes rolling. "I'm sure you  
  
do, Damon, but you heard what that woman said. Wouldn't it be wise to at  
  
least check it out?"  
  
    Damon flopped back onto the bed carelessly. "What for? She  
  
invaded my thoughts, my time. The only reason I'd like to go is to kill  
  
her for that little mind breaching. and maybe to see if she'd like to  
  
replace my dinner date."  
  
    "I see you've been busy."  
  
    Damon smirked at that. His brother was growing a backbone.  
  
"Nothing too special. The usual. Blondes, brunettes, the occasional  
  
curly red-head."  
  
    "Not biting, Damon. I know for a fact that Bonnie is with Matt  
  
and hasn't seen you since you left Fell's Church."  
  
    "Are you going to waste my time on the little twit's love life?"  
  
Damon snapped.  
  
    "Excuse me," Stefan muttered, "but you called me, remember?"  
  
    "True, but I find that the longer I speak to you, the more brain  
  
cells I lose," Damon retorted.  
  
    "Well, then, it shouldn't be too long until you're a blubbering  
  
idiot. You're well on your way!" Stefan replied smoothly.  
  
    "Scratch that. The longer I speak to you, the more I want to  
  
kill you," Damon hissed.   
  
    There was a struggle, and then Elena came on the phone. "I'm  
  
sorry, Damon, but Stefan will have to go now. You see, we've been  
  
interrupted once before, and we were quite busy. Good night."  
  
    There was a click, and then, after a moment, the dial tone  
  
sounded loudly in Damon's ears.  
  
    He hung up the phone and laid back against the pillows. He tried  
  
to block out the image of his brother in the throws of passion by  
  
imagining wringing his brother's neck.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
    Stefan climbed onto the bed, glad to resume his now twice  
  
interrupted attempts to make love to Elena. He smiled down at Elena,  
  
kissing her softly.  
  
    "Where were we, again?" Stefan murmured into Elena's hair.  
  
    A grin spread across Elena's face as her hands traveled over  
  
Stefan's stomach. "I believe I was about to -"  
  
    The phone rang, causing both of them to jump. For a moment, they  
  
merely stared at each other in shock, but it rang again.  
  
    "For the love of God!" Elena cried. She rolled over to the side  
  
of the bed and yanked the phone up. "What?!"  
  
    "There's no need to be rude!" Bonnie cried. Elena sighed; she  
  
thought she had a good excuse.  
  
    "Sorry, Bonnie. I was in the middle of something," she  
  
explained.  
  
    "Oh, and let me guess. This something is Stefan?" Bonnie  
  
inquired. Elena could just see the look on Bonnie's face. "Between him  
  
and the bed. yeah, that puts you in the middle. How is it so far?"  
  
    "Bonnie!" Elena cried in surprise. "That's none of your damn  
  
business!"   
  
    Stefan wrapped his arms around Elena from behind, kissing her  
  
shoulder softly.  
  
    "Sorry, but you can't blame me," Bonnie said. "Anyway, there's a  
  
reason I called."  
  
    "I'm hoping there is," Elena muttered. She gasped as Stefan's  
  
finger trailed over her naked breast; she could feel the teasing smile  
  
on his face. She knew instantly that this conversation with Bonnie had  
  
to end.  
  
    "Well, I was sitting on the couch watching TV, waiting for Matt  
  
to pick me up. Do you have any idea how late he was? I was ready to kill  
  
him. I mean, this is the second time he was late and it's just  
  
ridiculous. Anyway, I was watching TV on the couch."  
  
    Elena covered the mouth piece of the phone as Stefan scrambled  
  
off the bed and kneeled before her, pulling her legs over the side so  
  
that her feet hit the floor. A mischievous grin was on his face, and  
  
Elena was growing very afraid.   
  
    "And the TV show was just some cheesy romance soap opera crap  
  
thing, and it was just making me even more angry at Matt, because, I  
  
mean, how dare he make me wait, you know? And the movie was going to  
  
start in a half hour, and I didn't want to miss one minute of it, you  
  
know?"  
  
    Elena felt herself panicking. She mouthed, "Don't you dare."  
  
    Stefan's smile only grew wider. "Watch me," he mouthed back. His  
  
hands slid up Elena's bare legs, her skin tingling at his touch. Her  
  
legs felt too weak to stop him as he pulled them apart gently.   
  
    "And I really wanted to see this movie, I mean, I've been  
  
waiting for it for months, you know? So I was getting really mad, and  
  
this show was just so cheesy, and it wasn't helping at all, and so I was  
  
just sitting there all alone, and I was thinking about maybe dumping  
  
Matt, but I love the guy no matter how inconsiderate he can be."  
  
    Elena covered her mouth to muffle her gasp as Stefan's fingers  
  
slid inside her. She glared at him, but he made her pay for it. She  
  
gasped again, and then she moaned. He wasn't making this easy.  
  
    "And then the phone rang, and at first I thought it was Matt,  
  
but it was my boss! He wanted me to come work! I hate that jerk! He knew  
  
I had a date, he'd overheard me talking about it with my coworker  
  
Allison. And he had the nerve to ask me to come work! I wanted to scream  
  
at him!"  
  
    The phone fell from Elena's hand onto the bed, and her head fell  
  
back as well. The sound of Bonnie's constant chatter was nearly drowned  
  
out by the noise coming out of Elena's mouth.   
  
    "So anyway, I - Elena? Elena, are you listening to me? Elena,  
  
can you hear me?!"  
  
    "Yes, Bonnie," Stefan called into the phone, "we can hear you  
  
just fine!"  
  
    "Oh, hi, Stefan! How are you? So, did you hear about Matt? Of  
  
course you did. Anyway, I was so mad that I just hung up the phone, but  
  
I'm going to tell him that my phone went dead. Anyway, Matt finally  
  
showed up, but we'd missed the beginning of the movie at that point so  
  
there was no point in - what's that noise? Did you get a dog or  
  
something?"  
  
    Elena snatched up the phone and snapped, "What's the point,  
  
Bonnie?!"  
  
    "I was just going to tell you that I saw this weird vision  
  
earlier with some unicorns and shit, jeez!"   
  
    Elena's gasp was a mix of shock and passion.  
  
    Stefan picked up the phone. "I'm sorry, Bonnie. We'll call you  
  
back."  
  
    Elena glanced up at him through lust-filled eyes. "You're  
  
ignoring the fact that Bonnie saw it, too?"  
  
    Stefan pushed her back onto the bed. "I'm a little frustrated  
  
right now, thanks. I think we both need to finish this."  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	4. part 2

Title: Le Fay (2/?)  
  
Author: Janie and Bunny  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: Vampire Diaries 1-4  
  
Warnings: profanity, sex scences, possible violence.  
  
Disclaimers: We don't own the Vampire Diaries. They belong to LJ Smith.  
  
If we owned them, we would have a shit load of French Vanilla. ^_^ Our  
  
own original characters, however, belong to us. Please don't use em.  
  
They don't deserve the abuse.  
  
Summary: Two worlds collide, and unless it can be stopped, chaos is  
  
inevitable.  
  
Notes: Uh. Feedback! FEED. BACK. Feedback = a happy pair.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
"No, Bonnie. Absolutely not."  
  
Bonnie sighed. She heard Elena's voice repeat the same things  
  
over and over, but she didn't really listen. Ever since that vision  
  
she'd seen, Bonnie had been determined that she'd go to Ireland. After  
  
all, it wasn't every day you saw dragons and mermaids and unicorns as a  
  
warning of approaching disaster.  
  
"Elena, I saw the vision, too. I want to help," Bonnie  
  
explained.  
  
"No, Bonnie," Elena argued. "You can't go. It's too dangerous.  
  
You're only human."   
  
Bonnie frowned. "So what? You were human once, too, you know.  
  
But that didn't stop you from facing a bunch of fanged vampires, did  
  
it?"  
  
She could hear Elena's exasperated sigh. She hated that.  
  
Everyone always told her to stay home, that it was too dangerous. But  
  
Bonnie was sick of staying home and letting Elena and Stefan handle  
  
things. After all, she was psychic, wasn't she?  
  
"Elena, I want to help," Bonnie said firmly.  
  
"Bonnie, if you want to help, stay home."   
  
Bonnie knew what Elena was trying to say. 'Stay home and stay  
  
out of the way.' It made her seethe.   
  
Stamping her foot impatiently, Bonnie replied, "I'm not  
  
helpless, you know. I've been through everything right along side you,  
  
so you have no right to tell me I can't help. I saw that vision for a  
  
reason."  
  
Elena was muttering something to Stefan, and it made Bonnie even  
  
more angry to know that they weren't saying it all to her.   
  
"Bonnie, please. Just promise me you won't go." Elena's voice  
  
was pleading.  
  
Knowing she wouldn't win, Bonnie sighed in defeat. "All right.  
  
You win."  
  
"Promise me, Bonnie."  
  
"I promise, ok?" Bonnie groaned. Elena said her goodbyes, and  
  
Bonnie slammed the phone down.  
  
"There is no way in hell I'm staying here."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The flight from New York to Ireland had been long, and Stefan  
  
and Elena had both remained rather quiet. Elena was sure Stefan had, at  
  
some point, drifted off to sleep. They arrived in Europe, their minds  
  
clouded from fatigue.  
  
One bag to each of them, Stefan and Elena descended the stairs  
  
from the plane. They looked at one another, Stefan's fingers lacing  
  
through hers, and she gently, comfortingly, applied pressure.  
  
"What now?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Well, she did say whatever will lead us will be somewhere  
  
around here, right?"  
  
A nod. "It would have been nicer had she told us _exactly_ what  
  
we're supposed to be looking for."  
  
No sooner had she spoken the words, there was a strange shimmer  
  
in the air. Gradually the tiny particles of light congealed and formed a  
  
tiny, glowing ball of light. The small sphere bounced softly in the  
  
air, winking at them.  
  
"Well," Stefan murmured, "I suppose that's it."  
  
The sphere began to move; seemingly leading them to wherever  
  
their destination might be. To their surprise, and relief, they noticed  
  
they were the only ones who were able to see the little ball of light.  
  
It took them to an awaiting car that sat alone in a rather deserted  
  
street. There it stopped, waiting for them to get inside. The keys were  
  
inside the car, and the doors were unlocked.  
  
No one was there to drive them, so Stefan took the liberty upon  
  
himself. Elena sat beside him. The glow was in front of them and could  
  
easily be followed down the streets, farther and farther away from the  
  
town. After some time, the town faded and became green countryside.  
  
Deep into the country they drove, Stefan's gaze growing somewhat  
  
weary from concentrating on the little ball. Suddenly, Elena noticed  
  
figures out in the distance. At that moment, the light began to flicker,  
  
and Elena realized they were in the same secluded spot where the vision  
  
had taken place.  
  
Their "guide" began to fade, and they slowly got out of the car.  
  
Glancing at each other, the two cautiously approached the small crowd of  
  
people.  
  
The group could not have been more than 8 people, and they all  
  
looked rather tense. Their looks and styles varied widely, and Stefan  
  
and Elena immediately sensed _something._ Some of the group noticed them  
  
and informed the others.  
  
A woman stepped forward. She was tall and lanky, her limbs  
  
muscled slightly. Her hair was a light brown, long and disheveled. Her  
  
clear grey eyes glanced over Elena and then Stefan, studying them. Her  
  
lips were drawn in a thin line, her eyes narrowed. She wore torn jeans  
  
and a loose T-shirt. She would have been pretty if not for long, thin  
  
scar that stretched over her eye. It ran from just above her right  
  
eyebrow down to her cheekbone and gave her a fierce appearance.  
  
She stopped in front of them, crossing her arms and staring.   
  
After a moment, she snapped, "And _you_ would be.?"  
  
Elena was surprised at the tone of the woman's voice, but having  
  
experience with Damon made her smile and say, "I'm Elena, and this is  
  
Stefan."  
  
The woman rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean _who_ are you. I meant  
  
_what_ are you?"  
  
Stefan's eyes locked onto this woman. Already he didn't like  
  
her, and he wasn't about to tell her the secret he'd kept for 500 years.  
  
He spoke up before Elena could. "Is this the place?"  
  
Growling softly, the woman turned her back and walked over to  
  
the group. She sat on the ground, just a little separate from everyone  
  
else.  
  
Stefan and Elena lingered behind for a moment. Stefan, a glance  
  
to the woman, said to Elena, "Do you mind if I ask her to remove the  
  
stick from her ass, or would you like to?"  
  
Elena laughed quietly. Then, as she took his hand and began to  
  
near the group, they stopped. She whipped around as the sound of  
  
Bonnie's voice came from a distance.   
  
"Elena! Stefan!"   
  
They both groaned. "Bonnie McCullough. I thought I told you to  
  
stay home!"  
  
Bonnie had the sense to look sheepish. But only for a moment,  
  
before she lifted her chin and placed her hands on her hips. Diminutive  
  
she looked, but she had developed somewhat of a spine, and she was  
  
determined to rid herself of being deemed "a kitten".  
  
"Well, I'm here now, and just what are you going to do about  
  
it?"  
  
Elena sighed. "I suppose there's nothing I can do about now.  
  
Come, we were just about to sit. But don't think I'm not still angry."  
  
Stefan placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder as she looked slightly  
  
hurt. "She's just concerned about you."  
  
She nodded, red curls bouncing lightly. "Oh! Guess what?!" she  
  
chirped, immediately perking up. "Matt and Meredith are here, too!"  
  
At this, Elena whorled around. "_What?_"  
  
Stefan raised both brows in shock. "How did they find out?"  
  
"I told them, of course!" She was smiling. "After all, we could  
  
all use a vacation. It's not Scotland, but it'll do."  
  
Elena's blue eyes flashed, and she looked about to rip Bonnie's  
  
soft white throat to shreds. Seething, she couldn't even form a  
  
sentence. Stefan lightly put an arm around her to try and calm her.  
  
"I can't say I'm glad about this, Bonnie. But I can't exactly  
  
send them home. Where are they, anyway?"  
  
"Parking the car. That little ball thingy disappeared, and they  
  
didn't know where to put the car. I saw you guys, and figured I'd better  
  
let you know we were here."  
  
There was a murmur behind them, and Bonnie glanced over her  
  
shoulder. "Look! They're here!"  
  
Meredith, looking stern, dark eyebrows drawn together, walked  
  
beside Matt, who was looking more than a little worried, those blue eyes  
  
cloudy. They stopped as they neared Stefan and Elena.   
  
"I see you heard about this from Bonnie," Elena managed to tell  
  
Meredith, though her words were slightly clipped.  
  
"Well, don't act happy to see me or anything."  
  
Another sigh. "I'm sorry, it's just.I didn't want Bonnie, or you  
  
and Matt, involved in this. Who knows the possible dangers?"  
  
"I'm just here for the ride," Matt said, his voice quiet. He  
  
looked to Stefan and was glad when the vampire smiled.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Matt."  
  
Suddenly, the sound of an approaching car was heard. Everyone  
  
looked to the distance, seeing the shape of a small black car zooming  
  
towards them. The speed of the car was more than enough of a hint as to  
  
who the driver was. Elena and Stefan exchanged exasperated and slightly  
  
surprised glances.   
  
The car screeched to a halt just in front of the crowd, and the  
  
engine turned off. The windows were tinted darkly, and the sun bounced  
  
off the windshield. The door opened, and the driver emerged.  
  
Dressed head to toe in black, Damon fit the part of Italian  
  
vampire. His jeans were tight, and his leather jacket covered his black  
  
muscle shirt. The wind tousled his inky hair, and his eyes were hidden  
  
by mirrored sunglasses. He shut the car door and sauntered over, looking  
  
vaguely bored.  
  
"I thought you weren't coming," Stefan said.   
  
Damon smirked, his lips revealing a set of perfectly white teeth  
  
and two sharp fangs. "And miss the party? Never."  
  
Bonnie squeaked quietly, "I didn't think you'd come, Damon."  
  
The vampire's head didn't move, and it was impossible to tell  
  
through his glasses whether or not he even directed his gaze at the  
  
small druid. "Hello, Bonnie. It's a pleasure, as always."  
  
Matt wrapped his arm around Bonnie protectively, and Damon's  
  
grin only grew wider. Suddenly, he removed his sunglasses, dark eyes  
  
reflecting in the sunlight. His attention shifted and he stepped towards  
  
the group, his smile never fading.  
  
"Well, hello there, Randi. Fancy seeing you here."  
  
The woman from before growled loudly, glaring at Damon. She  
  
stood up quickly, her eyes glinting with nearly uncontrollable rage.  
  
"Now, now, there's no need to be rude. We had fun, didn't we?"  
  
Damon asked, his smirk growing larger by the minute. Elena was sure that  
  
if it kept growing, Damon's lips would split.   
  
"Shut up, vampire," the woman - Randi - hissed.   
  
"What's wrong, Randi? Just because I kicked your ass - which, by  
  
the way, is rather nice - doesn't mean we can't be friends."  
  
Randi growled once more and pounced at Damon. To everyone's  
  
shock, her form shifted mid-air, and when she landed in the spot Damon  
  
had previously been, she was a wolf.  
  
Damon stopped grinning. "Now, Randi, you wouldn't want me to  
  
give you another scar to match, would you? You'd think your pride was  
  
wounded enough. Do you really want to humiliate yourself in front of  
  
everyone, werewolf?"  
  
The wolf snarled angrily, but it ran off to where Randi had been  
  
sitting, and it lay there, growling once more.  
  
"What did you do to her, Damon?" Meredith asked.  
  
"Oh, I 'invaded her territory'," Damon shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"She tried to kill me, and I just happened to beat her into the mud. No  
  
reason for her to be so testy."  
  
"I see you've all arrived," a voice said from behind. Everyone  
  
turned around.  
  
On the hill behind them stood the woman from the vision. The  
  
wind played havoc with her hair, casting it out behind her with the  
  
skirt of her dress. Even from the distance, they could see her silver  
  
eyes.  
  
"We shall begin, then."  
  
~*~*~*~ 


End file.
